First Date
by MeetTheTank
Summary: Soul and Maka go to see The Silence of the Lambs for a date! Contains SoMa fluff, implied TsuStar and KidLiz.


**AN: So for the peeps who've read my other fics, welcome to my first real attempt at fluff! I got inspired to write this from a picture I saw, I'll make it my profile picture so you guys can see. This takes place after the end of the anime. Oh God, I am completely out of my element...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, why would i be writing this?**

First Date: a Soul Eater one-shot

_Alright cool guy, you can do this. You can do this, it's just Maka. You can do this… _Soul looked across the cafeteria to see his meister, Maka Alabarn, in the middle of the lunch line. She looked like she would any other day, sandy blonde hair in her regular pigtails, black trench coat, and her school uniform (which surprisingly no one but her wore) underneath. She must've felt his red eyes boring into the back of her head, because she turned around and gave him a quick smile. The scythe was caught off guard and flushed a deep shade of red before returning the favor.

_Goddamn it, I can't do this! _He shouted inwardly as soon as Maka turned back to the food line. It had been about four weeks since they defeated the kishin Asura. Maka had to hospitalized for two broken ribs and some internal bleeding and even after she was discharged about two days ago, she still had to wear bandages around her stomach. Soul felt the need to make it up to her, so he planned on asking her to go see a with him. No it was not a date, just two friends going to see a movie. Nothing romantic whatsoever.

_So why am I having so much trouble asking her damnit? _Okay, so maybe it was a date.

Soul sighed and assumed the pouting position he reserved for tests and studying. He could fight kishin and witches without any trouble, but when it came to asking his best friend who just happened to be a girl to go see a movie with him, he froze up and started sweating! So not cool.

"What's wrong Soul?"

The albino jumped at the sound of his meister's voice right behind him. "Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Maka smiled down at him, her big, forest green eyes sparkling with amusement. She took her usual seat next to him before continuing her inquiry.

"So what's the matter? You look upset."

"Nah, it's nothing important." _Do it now, dipshit! Before you chicken out again! _"So," he twisted himself around so he was facing her, "Maka, would you-"

"I the amazing Black*Star am here!" and said blue haired idiot leapt onto the top of the table in his usual endeavor to make his presence known.

Soul's forehead hit the table with a thud. _Oh son of a-_

Tsubaki soon sat down with an apologetic look on her face. "Hey guys." she said in her quiet voice.

Maka waved at the weapon and her meister, "Hey Tsubaki. Black*Star."

"Hey." Soul said into the table.

"What's with you?" Black*Star asked. "Lemme guess, I was just to godly for you to look at so you had to avert your eyes! BWAHAHAHA!"

At this, Soul proceeded to repeatedly smash his head into the tabletop.

"Soul stop that, your forehead starting to bleed." Maka sighed, "Hang on, I"ll go get some paper towels."

The albino teen looked longingly at his meister as she made her way to the girl's bathroom.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

He hesitated for a second. Sure, Tsubaki would understand and keep quiet about it, It was Black*Star he was worried about…

_Speaking of which, _"Could you get off the table? I don't wanna see your crotch every time I look up." Soul grumbled.

The ninja hopped off his perch into his spot next to Tsubaki.

"Alright," the scythe continued, "I'll tell you, but you guy's can't ell anyone, K?"

The pair nodded.

Soul took a shaky breath, "I was planning on taking Maka to see a movie with me, and I was about to do it when this idiot jumped on the table." he glared daggers at his friend across the table.

The blue haired ninja smiled evilly at the albino. "Soul likes Maka! Soul likes Maka! So-"

Tsubaki's hand clamped around her meister's mouth before he could continue his song. "Shut up!"

Black*Star wrenched his face out of the ninja weapon's grasp. "Well he does!"

"Well, I think you two are really cute together!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

Soul shrugged and stole the carton of chocolate milk off Maka's abandoned tray. He was in the middle of downing half the container when…

"So what's really cute?" Liz asked.

The scythe spit the chocolate dairy in surprise. "How long have you been there!"

"Long enough." The pistol smiled and was joined on either side by her younger sister and Kid.

"Cute! Cute!" Patty cheered, totally clueless.

"It's about time you started dating." Kid added.

"I don't know how to deal with all this fluff." Crona said, randomly appearing in the spot next to Soul.

"Well, now that we're all up to speed…" Soul mumbled miserably, not even caring about Crona's new tendency to appear wherever and whenever he wanted.

Soul finished the rest of his stolen milk and put the empty carton back on Maka's tray, just as said meister returned with a wad of wet paper towels.

"Here," she sat down next to Soul and started dabbing the damp paper on the small cut on his forehead. The albino felt his cheeks heat up, and the eyes of all their friends on the him. He made a 'get-out-of-here-now' motion with his hand. Tsubaki picked up on it the fastest.

"Uh, Black*Star, I forgot, we have training right now. Let's go." she said, pulling her meister along with her. He seemed to understand why Tsubaki was trying to get away from the table, but managed to shout out, "Come on Tsubaki. Was that really the best excuse you could come up with?"

Kid took the hint next, "I can't look at your disgusting lunch anymore Maka. Liz, Patty. We're leaving." the trio left without another word, surprisingly.

That left Crona, but he ran away screaming something about not being able to deal with pairings.

"What does Kid have against mozzarella sticks?" Maka said with a confused look on her face.

Soul shrugged, "Knowing him, it has something to do with symmetry. How does three deep fried cheese sticks count as lunch anyway?"

"I just wanted the chocolate milk, but that grouchy lunch lady said I looked too skinny and …" she reached for the carton and when she noticed the lack of weight to it, she sent a death glare at her weapon. "Soul…"

The scythe smiled his signature shark-tooth grin at Maka. "So, I was wondering," he said, completely changing the topic, "how 'bout we go and see a movie later tonight?"

Maka stared at him for a little bit. He began to worry that she would reject the offer, that would sure make things awkward back at the apartment.

"So let me get this straight," she said, "You steal my chocolate milk, then ask me on a date? That's not very romantic."

"N-no, it's not a date!" Soul shouted.

"We're going to the movies,"

"Yeah…"

"Later tonight…"

"Yes…"

"Alone." she drew out this last word a little.

"Yes."

"Then it's a date." Maka smirked at him.

"Sooo," Soul scratched the back of his neck, "What's your answer?"

Maka was silent, then slammed a thick novel into his skull. "MAKA CHOP!"

Soul winced and rubbed his new bump, "I'll take that as a no then…"

"No stupid!" Maka smiled again, "Of course I'll go with you!" Secretly she had been waiting for him to asked her out for a long time, but there's no way she was telling him that!

"Then why the hell did you chop me?"

"Nobody steals my goddamn chocolate milk and gets away with it."

Spirt, who had been creeping on his daughter and her weapon the whole time, snarled to himself. No one, especially that delinquent, Soul, was going to take his little Maka away from him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the school day ended, Spirit pulled Black*Star, Kid, and their weapons off to the side of the hallway for a secret meeting.

"What did you want us for Mr. Deathscythe?" Tsubaki asked.

"Today at lunch," Spirit began with unnecessary dramatics, "Soul had the nerve, to ask my little girl on a date!"

"He actually went through with it?" Liz squealed, "That so adorable!"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Spirit roared and started violently shaking Liz's shoulders, "THAT IDIOT SOUL IS GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY PRECIOUS MAKA!"

"Please stop that…" a very dizzy Liz whimpered.

"Anyway," the deathscythe continued, magically recovered from his raging fit, "What I want you kids to do, is follow them to the movies and watch them, especially Soul."

A silence passed between the students and Spirit.

"No way." Tsubaki said, "I'm not going to spy on my best friend's first date!"

"Yeah," Kid added, "That's just creepy."

"I, Black*Star, the one who has surpassed god, will not soil my reputation with this meaningless task."

The meisters and weapons began to walk away from the tormented father. _I still have a trick up my sleeve. I'll offer them the one thing no teenager can resist._

"Wait!" he called to the retreating teens, "If you do this, I'll give you Twenty bucks each!"

That caught their attention. Everyone except Tsubaki came rushing back to Spirit.

"Twenty bucks each?" Liz chided.

"Yep, twenty each."

"Make it thirty." Black*Star said.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Ten."

"Fifty, take it or leave it." The blue haired ninja folded his arms at his final offer.

"You guys!" Tsubaki wailed.

Spirit sighed, "Fine, fifty each."

"We take our cash up front." Kid said with a smirk.

"Wait. Aren't you rich? Why the hell do you need this money?"

"Our price has now been elevated to eighty, as that is more symmetrical."

Spirit growled and dug around his pockets for his wallet and got out four hundred dollars for the leeching students. He gave Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and even Tsubaki their cut of eighty dollars.

"Hey, wait." Liz said, "Why can't you go spy on you're own daughter?"

"It's okay if Maka hates you guys. I don't want my little girl to hate her papa!" he said with a smile.

Black*Star tilted his head to one side, "But Maka already hates you."

That really set Spirit off. He ran down the hallway, crying "MAAAAKAAAAAAA! YOUR PAPA LOVES YOU!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- :D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Later, in Soviet Russia…I mean… At Soul and Maka's apartment**

Maka was in front the mirror in her bedroom getting ready for her date…sorry, friendly outing as he called it, (it was totally a date) with Soul. She stood there in only her boots, red-plaid skirt and bra. The meister had to reapply the bandages around her stomach twice a day as Dr. Stein told her and was taking the time now to do so. She gingerly wrapped the fabric around the still tender and aching area were Asura grabbed her, wincing when she moved a little too fast.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said from outside her bedroom door, "Are you almost done?"

"Just a minute!" she called back. The scythemeister rushed the rest of the bandages, ignoring the stinging pain too much motion brought, threw on the clothes she wore to school minus the trench coat, and pulled her hair into her trademark pigtails.

"Alright Soul, let's get going!" she shouted cheerily, bursting out of her room. She glanced around her apartment quickly for her weapon and _date_, (she was still getting used to that idea) but found no sign of him.

"Soul?" she said again. A small moan came from behind her open door. Maka closed the door to her room- and found Soul crouched on the ground holding his face.

"Owowowow…" he mumbled to himself.

"Soul, what happened?" the young meister crouched next to her weapon. She moved his hands away from his face and saw that the bridge of his nose was red and swelling.

'Your door bitch slapped me."

Maka stifled a giggle unsuccessfully and laughed even harder when her scythe glared at her. Soul eventually cracked, laughing along with his meister and soon they were both on their backs laughing till they were crying, not quite sure what was so funny anymore, but just enjoying laughing with each other.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

The laughing pair hadn't noticed the dark violet feline that had sat down in front of them. She raised a furry eyebrow, "Don't you two have a date or something nyeh?"

Soul bolted upright, "Oh shiz! Come on Maka, we're gonna be late!" He garbed his meister's hand and pulled her out to his parked bike.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**At the theater :D**

The Meister and her weapon stood in front of the Death Cinema's entrance trying to agree on a movie to see. They were stuck between another crappy romantic comedy and the something anniversary showing of Silence of the Lambs.

"But Soul, you know how I feel about horror movies!" Maka pleaded.

"First off, it's suspense, not horror. There's a difference. And second, we fight scarier stuff on a daily basis, how is this any scarier than Patty's or Tsubaki's angry mode? Or the Kishin?"

Maka contemplated this. Sure, Soul had a valid point, Asura was the most terrifying she and Soul ever fought, and she had been lucky enough to have never seen Tsubaki or Patty when they were mad (though she had heard stories…). _Oh screw it, what do you have to lose? _Her sanity? She knew what madness was like, and one scary movie wasn't going to drive her to the edge of insanity. Probably.

She sighed, "Oh, fine. You win. We'll go see the lamb movie."

"Aw yeah!" Soul cheered, "I knew you were secretly cool Maka!" The scythe fist pumped the air before rushing to the ticket window.

"Two for Silence of the Lambs." he told the guy at the ticket window.

"That's rated R. Aren't you and your girlfriend a little young?"

Soul blushed as shade of red close to that of his eyes, "Urm, I'm seventeen dude. And she's not my girlfriend." _Yet… _he added mentally.

The ticket guy shrugged and typed something into his computer, "That'll be twenty bucks mister."

At this, the scythe nearly choked on his own spit, "What? You've gotta be kidding!" he pulled at his hair in frustration, "Argh! I've only got fifteen dollars and like twelve cents!"

And then he remembered Maka. She always had money on her, maybe if Soul played his cards right…

He slowly swiveled his head around and gave a sheepish grin to his date, "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have, like, five bucks or so on you?"

Maka, gave him the hairy eyeball, "You're new to this whole dating thing aren't you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After buying the tickets (Maka ended up paying for both) and getting a large popcorn with extra butter and a large coke, the weapon and meister sat in the direct middle of the theater. They had made it with about ten minutes to spare.

Maka looked over to her albino scythe, who was already downing the large soda in huge gulps. _It's hard to believe that Soul would ask ME out. I thought it would have gone the other way around. _

"Hey Soul! Don't hog all the soda!" she snatched away the oversized jug, with the straw still hanging out of his mouth.

They didn't notice Tsubaki and Black*Star (who was being uncharacteristically quiet) slip into the theater just a few rows behind them.

"Hey, do you think Deathscythe would get upset at indirect kisses?" Black*Star whispered to his weapon with a mouthful of Junior Mints.

The demon blade sighed, looking down at Maka, who had recovered the straw from Soul's teeth, "Yeah, probably."

Black*Star just sat back and continued munching away at the minty treats.

Kid and the Thompsons were next to arrive, Patty carrying the largest size of cup available and sitting next to Black*Star, KId next to her and Liz next to him.

The older sister whimpered, "Why oh why did they have to pick the creepy movie!"

Kid was trying to control his OCD by fiddling with his suit and hair and Patty was gulping down the drink Liz hoped to Death wasn't anything caffeinated.

Crona and Ragnorok quietly filed into the row just in front of the others, "Hey everyone." she said in her reserved tone of voice. Ragnorok sprung out of the pink-haired girl's back.

"Crona hand me that pack of gummy bears!" he commanded. Luckily Crona was prepared and bought something for her buddy to snack on. She silently obliged, handing the treats to the chibi black blood monster.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. There was one horror movie, during which Maka accidentally grabbed Soul's hand and nearly squeezed it to death when the monster/murderer jumped at the screen. Soul smiled at his terrified meister and squeezed her hand back to reassure her that everything was okay.

A few rows back Liz was trying to hide herself in her seat like an ostrich, but when she smelled something funky she quickly retreated and managed to fit herself in Kid's seat.

"Liz what are you doing?" the young reaper asked, his blush barely noticeable in the dark.

"Weird smell. Not sitting there."

The rest were action movies which all looked strikingly similar. Soul noticed this and leaned over to Maka.

"Hey, did you see how all those previews were pretty much the same thing?"

"What'd you mean?"

"It was basically 'Action! Explosion! Guns! Car chase! Boobs! Sex! More explosions! the end'."

Maka had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing to loud. This was one of the things she loved about her weapon partner. He always knew how to make her laugh like no one else did. _Wait, did I just say loved? _She glance to Soul who was grinning his toothy shark grin at her.

Soul held up the bowl of popcorn to her, "Here, I'll trade ya." They swapped buttery goodness for refreshing epicness as the movie began.

_Yeah…I guess I did…_

**(AN: I'm skipping ahead to the part where Lector escapes the nicer prison, cause that scared the living sh*t outta me.)**

_Why did I let him drag me into this! _ Maka screamed in her head. She was completely frozen with fear. Her mouth hanging wide open and her hand full of popcorn that was falling out of her claw shaped fingers one kernel at a time. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen, it was like watching a car wreak! She wanted to look away, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Soul wasn't doing much better. His body was completely ridged with a death grip on both armrests. Jaw tight, sharp teeth gritting against each other, he had long ago given up his plan to look brave and cool for Maka. Luckily for him, she was to busy being hypnotized by the guard who was gutted like a fish and looked like a butterfly hung up on what was Dr. Lector's cell.

In the back few rows, Black*Star had started climbing over the seats to get closer to the screen, "Whoa!"

His weapon sighed, _This is why I don't take him to movies… _She sighed and put a hand on the ninja's shoulder, "Black*Star, sit down please…"

Liz and Kid were both sobbing in fear, the former clutching her meister's shoulder, "Why did we do this!" the wailed together.

Patty was sitting wide-eyed at the screen like nothing was bothering her, gulping down the mysterious drink.

And Crona and Ragnorok, well, no one was sure what was going on in their heads as they crouched behind a seat peering over the top of it to watch the movie.

None of the students seemed to notice Professor Stein in the very back leaning against the wall, playing with a scalpel and watching intently with certain glint in his eyes, "Ah young love…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**After the movie**

The credits had rolled and Soul and Maka were safely back at their apartment. The weapon found it to be hard to sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he kept thinking about the end of the movie and how Dr. Lector could be right outside his room…

_Stop thinking about it! _he yelled at himself. It seemed like he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Should've picked the stupid romantic comedy…

Soul left his room to go and watch some mind numbing paid programing. At one-thirty in the morning that's all that would be on. Well that and those weird porn movies.

To his surprise he found Maka curled into a little ball on the sofa watching something about a suggestive looking weight thing.

"Can't sleep either, huh." he said.

Maka looked up at him sleepily. How long had she been out here?

"Nah." she scooted over so her weapon had a place to sit next to her.

_She's so cute when she's sleepy! _He sat directly next to his meister and to his shock she curled up against his side, nuzzling into his ribs.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked stupidly.

"Trying to sleep. You're warm." she said sleepily into his side.

"I could get you a blanket." he started to get up when Maka grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back to the couch.

"No, stay…" she mumbled, re-nuzzling him again.

Soul blushed furiously and put an arm around the girl as they watched Billy Mays advertise Oxy-Clean from beyond the grave.

**AN: So what you guys think? Horrible? Good? Vomit inducing?** **Review and let me know….OR I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! **


End file.
